Heretofore, a laminated piezoelectric element (hereinafter referred to as “element” in some cases) has been known which includes a laminate structure in which piezoelectric layers are laminated to each other with internal electrode layers interposed therebetween, and a pair of external electrodes formed on side surfaces of the laminate structure. In general, the laminated piezoelectric element has a structure in which a positive external electrode and a negative external electrode are formed on side surfaces facing each other and in which internal electrode layers are alternately electrically connected to the respective external electrodes. In order to connect the internal electrode layers to the respective external electrodes, one end portion of each of the internal electrode layers is partly exposed at one side surface of the laminate structure, and the other end portion is buried between respective adjacent piezoelectric layers. That is, the internal electrode layers are not formed over the entire primary surfaces of the piezoelectric layers, and there are regions in which the internal electrode layers are not formed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H7-30165 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-63041).